Tobio Ikuse
| Romaji = Ikuse Tobio Surasshu Doggu | Race = Human | Nicknames = Slash Dog | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Gender =Male | Equipment = Canis Lykaon Magic | Relatives = Ageha Ikuse (Grandmother) † Unnamed Great-Aunt Unnamed Parents † Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Akeno Himejima (Second Cousin) Baraqiel (Uncle-In-Law) Suzaku Himejima (Second Cousin) Suou Himejima (Granduncle) | Affiliations = Grigori D×D Slash/Dog Team (Founder/Leader) Himejima Clan | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Tobio Ikuse, better known under the alias of "Slash Dog" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori. He is the main character of Ishibumi's previous work SLASH/DOG. He is the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Appearance Tobio is a young man at the age of 22. He is described by Issei as a Japanese man around the same height as him. Issei states that he is a bit handsome. Personality He seems to have a very quiet personality, preferring to fight behind the scenes as opposed to the front lines. However, he does seem to have a sense of humor, making a joke about Vali taking interest when Issei was rubbing sunscreen on Akeno. History Tobio is a descendant of the Himejima clan. When Tobio was born with the Sacred Gear Canis Lykaon, it was one of the rare instances where it already had its Balance Breaker fully activated and because of this in his childhood his grandmother, Ageha Ikuse, sealed his Longinus, Canis Lykaon, for his safety and had his memories erased. Tobio had since lived a normal life with his grandmother and childhood friend, Sae Toujou. At some point he joined and became a member of the Grigori and met Walburga. At some point, the previous "Ouryuu" had been causing trouble for him and Vali. :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Slash Dog was mentioned in Volume 11 by Azazel when he was explaining about the current Longinus and its current possessors, stating that he is on another mission. In Volume 12, he acted as Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer's bodyguard but does not appear as he was stationed outside. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions He makes his official appearance in Volume 15, where Azazel sent him as a support for Issei and his friends. In Volume 16, Tobio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. He reappears in Volume 19, at the training area where he explains his relationship to Vali to Issei. Later, after the battle with the rebel exorcists, he prevents Walburga from escaping and seals away her Incinerate Anthem after she is defeated. In Volume 20, after DxD had found the location of Agreas that contained the hideout for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Tobio joining the Occult Research Club as the main force and giving them support as they make there way through the city. In Volume 21, days after 666 was released, Tobio and Lavinia Reni joined the Vali Team to battle Qlippoth's army at the Northern Europe region. He took out a huge amount of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails using his Abyss side Balance Breaker. Just as the war concluded, Azazel and the other Mythology leaders prepare to seal Trihexa along with themselves. He tells Tobio and the Vali Team to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Tobio participate in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: He is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top fighters, being one of the two humans capable of forcing Vali into using the Juggernaut Drive. He is also capable of fighting the mass-produced Evil Dragons and fake Sekiryutei on his own. Master Magician: Tobio has shown to have incredible understanding of magic that he was able to severe all of Walburga's magic transportation escape routes with ease, which she claims were made of tens of thousands of random magic spells. He also shown that he can cast magic spells on the blades he creates with his Sacred Gear to seal magic transportation. Immense Strength: Tobio is widely known as a top fighter of Grigori. A testament to Tobio's immense fighting power is the fact that alongside Dulio the strongest exorcist, Tobio was tasked to be Sirzechs and Azazel's bodyguards when they confronted Hades, an immensely powerful God with a large legion of powerful Grim Reapers in his service. His strength was also greatly acknowledged by Vali having been one of the two humans alongside Cao Cao to force Vali into using his full strength through the Juggernaut Drive; even the members of the Vali Team were deeply awed by Tobio's true strength in his evolved Balance Breaker state. Master Swordsman: Tobio has mastered all skills of using swords, having fully mastered using his Sacred Gear the Canys Lykaon which has the appearance of a black blade capable of defeating High Class and Ultimate Devils and immensely dangerous Monsters. Immense Speed: Tobio has shown to be exceptionally fast due to his training as a warrior for Grigori as he left the scene without even the slightest noise. Stealth Expert: Tobio has shown to be able skillfully mask his presence from people, able to appear or vanish from others without leaving any trace or being noticed. He was able to keep himself hidden from Walburga while he secretly sealed off her magic transportation escape routes without the latter noticing. Equipment Canis Lykaon ( ): Tobio possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a large black dog whom he named Jin, it also acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from his body and can transform itself into a sword. It can also attack through shadows. Tobio has mastered his Longinus to a tremendous level, he can slice apart the very fabrics of space-time, make an entire mountain overgrown with countless clusters of blades and can simultaneously defeat a large army of mass produced Grendel and Ladon type Evil Dragons and fake Sekiryutei in one slash. *'Night Celestial Slash Dogs': The original Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon. Tobio Ikuse had already awakened this Balance Breaker from the moment he was born. Tobio transforms with darkness into a humanoid black Hound with six tails and Jin transforms into a big Black Hound, in this form not only does Tobio gain enhanced strength he can create an innumerable amount of blades, capable of tinging the sky and earth in darkness. **'Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps': Tobio's Abyss side Balance Breaker. He achieved this form after training and becoming accustomed to using his sacred gear. By reciting a curse-like chant, Tobio’s entire body becomes covered by darkness, and takes the form of a humanoid beast clad in darkness. This form has forelegs, hind legs, a tail, and has massive jaws that resemble a dog. In this form Tobio gains a long and immensely sharp scythe that he uses to slice apart extremely powerful opponents, as well as darkness in the surrounding area that forms large packs of Dogs with jet-black fur to attack opponents with blades carried in their mouths. The pack of dogs can also attack through shadows to attack opponents blind spots. Tobio also retains the ability to manipulate the shadows in the surrounding area, and can produce giant blades from these shadows to impale his opponents. Trivia *Tobio is the second Japanese human to possess a Longinus Sacred Gear. *Canis Lykaon means "Dog Wolf"; lykaon is a transliteration of the Latin spelling "Lycaon" which is derived from the word "Lykos" which means "Wolf". The wolf part could possibly be a reference to Lycaon the king of wolves in Roman mythology and this would refer to Tobio's ability to control Jin and his multiple jet-black dogs. *Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps means "Perfect Darkness Wolf and Strong Dense Hunter". **Why Laelaps means "Hunter" in this case is because Laelaps is the name of a dog in Greek mythology that always caught what he hunted and so would refer to how Tobio's dogs always catch their 'prey'. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:DxD